


A Change

by A_Starry_Night



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Starry_Night/pseuds/A_Starry_Night
Summary: The Doctor needs a change.





	A Change

"Are you sure you're alright now, mate?"

Beth's eyes were dark with concern as she looked him over. She was still kneeling beside him where he was lying on the sand of the beach, clearly unsure if she should trust his answer. But the Doctor shrugged her off. 

"I'm never not alright," he lied gruffly, but not without a fair share of gentleness in his reply. She had saved his life after all, this Beth Latimer. He struggled to sit up, his older bones protesting from the fight he had made them go through just a few moments ago.

She shook her head ruefully. "You're a very good liar."

Bill had always seen through his lies. 

Beth had seen pain, the Doctor could tell that. The lines around her eyes, the grief that had dug premature lines at the corners of her mouth. But she wasn't bowed from it. Her hands were strong. Her eyes were bright.

"You need a change, mate," she said quietly now. "Something to break up the feelings you're dealing with." She was some kind of counselor, he thought, if the ID on her belt could be believed. 

She helped him to his feet and walked away. The Doctor watched her go with an upturned brow, thinking about her advice.

A change...

He wondered what Beth Latimer would look like as a blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am super excited about Jodie Whittaker being announced as the new Doctor. I cannot wait.


End file.
